


Joe and Critical Role

by AxelGrey1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Roasting, Vore, cook vore, live serving, reform/regen serum, suckling roast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: A few chapter series Starring Joe Manganiello and his personal chef Alex who will cook his way through the CR cast of men starting with Joe himself.CH1-Joe Manganiello (Suckling style roasted)CH2- Travis Willingham (Grilled in pieces)CH3- Matt Mercer (style tbd)





	1. Joe Manganiello (Suckling Oven Roasted)

Joe saw the notice that Matt Mercer and the other CR crew had successfully moved into their own studio and smiled as an idea came to his mind. With his own D&D dungeon he had always had served himself up to the players as the pre-game meal since it was closed off from public view. Once Matt came by to play and was introduced to the idea and afterward Matt went on and on about how delicious Joe was and that he’d love to have him again sometime.  With a quick text to his chef, Joe started prepping himself as much as he could to be cooked and sent off to the new CR studio. Cleaning himself inside and out and ensuring everything below the neck was hairless. He was really a sight. With a text that his chef was about ten minutes out, Joe went down to the dungeon and knelt on the prep table in the adjoining kitchen. He rummaged around to find the blowup dildo that would grow more and more with each pump to prepare himself to be stuffed. “Well, looks like you’re eager. Not that I mind.” Chef Alex chuckled and slapped the clean hairless ass that was wiggling with joy at being filled.  “What can I say Alex? You’ve got a way with my meat.” He chuckled, letting the dildo flop out and slap the table he was on. He laid his cheek on the cold metal and spread his knees, assuming the stuffing position.  “Very good Joe. Liam, Travis, Taliesin, Brian, and Sam are gonna love their first taste I’m making sure of it. I even brought my best stuffing from home to ensure we get you cooked and on their plates as soon as possible. Now, what style will they be receiving you in?” He hummed, grabbing the metal object that kept Joe’s perky dusky hole spread and sliding it in. He grabbed the stuffing and began shoving fistfuls inside as deeply as he could.  “Oh…fuuuuuuck.” Joe moaned, feeling the sound reverberate on the metal of the prep table as well as the metal keeping his ass spread wide. “I…fuck…I’m thinking Roasted. Suckling. Alive so I can see how happy they are on their first taste at least.” “Ah, rare Suckling.” Sounds good.” Chef Alex grinned, pulling the metal instrument from Joe’s ass as he finished stuffing and grabbed an Eggplant that he (not so gently) thrust into the gaping hole to keep it plugged which made Joe moan like crazy.  “I fucking love cooking a loud guy like you Joe.” He smiled.  “Love being cooked by a chef who knows how to make it so great, Chef.” Joe smirked. “For payment what would you like this time?” He quirked his head. Alex took varying types of payment depending on the mood. Sometimes a private cooking session in his home. Sometimes being the special at Alex’s restaurant others a romp in the hay with the italian stallion taking what Joe has said many times before was the biggest cock he’d ever seen or felt…it was always a toss-up. “I want an in with that tasty Travis gentleman. If you can work it out I’d love to cook the both of you together or cook him and have a nice night at my place. Just us and the meat.”  “Sounds like a plan. I’ll see what I can do.” Joe nodded a he felt a lick at his size 13 feet and grinned. Always a signature touch of Alex’s. Whichever meat he was cooking the feet were always worshipped while the sauces warmed and the oven preheated. As a timer went ding with Alex’s tongue wrapped around both big toes Joe felt the cool of air on his saliva coated feet before the intense warmth of sauces and oils were poured from the small of his back and ass to coat his entire body. He could feel the tingling of the drug that’d keep him conscious through his cooking and the CR team’s consumption of his body. He moaned as it was brushed in and then felt something pressing against his face. A pair of balls that hung low enough for him to suck on which earned a bit heavier pour from Alex who didn’t expect that from Joe at the moment. “That’s for if you get me that Travis…got it? You can have all of that and more if you deliver.” He winked, grabbing an apple and stuffing it in Joe’s mouth Mid “Yes”. When the oven dinged as preheated Alex grabbed some twine, tying Joes ankles and wrists together behind his back then tied them all together in a hogtied fashion before setting him into a pan full of cut potatoes and other veggies on a rolling cart. He was then wheeled over and slid into the oven where he could instantly feel the heat. Right before closing the oven door Alex jammed a thermometer deep into the meat of Joes ass cheek that would pop up when he was cooked through at a ‘rare’ level.  After what felt like only a few seconds Joe realized he was dozing a bit but was quickly woken wide up by the cold air of the kitchen.  He was put on the prep table and moaned to let Alex know he was still present but could barely move. He then was put onto the prep table next to a large serving Platter which he was laid onto on a bed of greens then surrounded by steaming veggies that had soaked up his meaty juices during cooking. He then saw a large pitcher get filled with the remaing juices which was made into a gravy before the world went dark. Alex set a silver serving dome over him to keep him nice and hot.  Alex backed up the truck after ensuring everything was ready and wheeled the dome covered Platter with Joe on it into the truck before taking off in a hurry to the new studio. He pulled up and got helped by Matt and the delicious looking Travis who both helped him set up everything in the guys dressing room where all of them were sitting around a large table. Alex stood there with knife in hand before lifting the dome lid to have steam erupt around A fully rare cooked Joe who blinked in the light. Matt licked his lips and the other guys who had been told what to expect were wide eyed but excited. Matt got first cut. A large foot and leg. Brian took an arm so did sam. Taliesin took an ass cheek, Liam took the cock and balls to share with Taliesin as well as the other butt cheek. Alex served them up and cut a foot off for himself as he watched the guys start eating meat right off the bone which led to Joe moaning until he started to pass out.  Joe walked out form the restroom connecting to the dressing room after being left to reform in there to see all the guys were nearly comatose from all the Joe meat they’d eaten. Alex smirked at him as Joe patted him on the back.  “Looks like they loved it.”  He said to Alex, nodding to Matt as the guy came over and polished off what little meat was left over. “Hope your guys were happy with the studio warming gift.” “Dude I can never thank you enough. They all loved it. If I can ever repay you just say it.” “Actually…Chef Alex was hoping he and I could have a romantic night over a nice serving of Travis…if it sweetens the pot I’m sure Chef Alex would save you a cut of your choice…” Matt stood there, a slight smile creeping onto his face. If Joe was so good…Perhaps Travis really should be next on the menu…


	2. Travis Willingham (Grilled in Pieces)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis is delivered as part of a deal made between Matt and Joe in CH1

Travis kissed Laura goodbye as everyone packed up, taking his time as Matt had asked him to stay back a bit. Matt seemed a little off as it were but probably just had something or other to talk about and plan out for the campaign.  
The last of the cast and crew members walked out, Brian closing the door behind him which left just the two of them.  
“So…” Matt started, running his finger slowly across the edge of the table. “I’ve been thinking about how the other day we all ate Joe’s meat and loved it.”  
Travis hummed at the thought, his stomach rumbling. “Yeah, what about it?” He asked, sitting on the table to face Matt.  
“Well, Joe and the Chef guy made a proposition. I think I’m gonna take them up on it.”  
Travis’s ears perked up at that. He glanced at Matt now Imagining him on a plate. “You gonna get regen cooked by him?”  
“Oh, no. They uh...they said that if I got you for them I could have a pick of any cut...”  
Right as it sunk in that Matt delivered him like postmates Travis got lightheaded. A small prick from what he found was a dart at the back of his neck. As he lost consciousness he fell back, prone and open to his hunters. The dart was a tranquilizer laced with the meat regen drug so even by the time Joe stepped out of the shadows Travis was fully a meat source.

 

Hiking Travis onto his shoulders, head on one side, his muscular legs draped over the other, Joe grunted under the weight.  
“Thanks again, Matt. What cuts do you want to be set aside?”  
“Pec steak and a foot if you can spare it. If not I’ll take some calf meat with the steak.”  
“Deal.” He smirked, walking out to his truck where he set meaty Travis’s body into the back with a waiting Alex.  
As Joe closed the doors and went to the driver seat he noticed Travis’s shoes and socks were already off, one big toe already sucked into the Chef’s mouth.  
As he drove off he called to the back of the truck, “I’m gonna count toes when we get back to my place...better be ten.”  
“How do you know if there were ten, to begin with?” Alex retorted, licking up from heel to the ball of the foot.  
“Oh believe me. I’m well acquainted with our longpig’s little piggies.”

 

As they got to Joe’s and unloaded Travis onto the cart Joe had been wheeled out on when he was delivered not long ago Joe realized just how hungry he was. Travis all limp splayed over the metal cart and pouring off it was a sight. Now naked he got a full glimpse of him. Travis was built like a tank. Round bubble butt, slightly bulging pecs, smoothly muscled arms, legs with calves seemingly made of cut marble. Then those feet...he’d gotten quite acquainted with them recently. When Travis offered him a foot rub he just couldn’t turn down he offered the same. The two of them mutually worshiped one another’s feet just before the campaign one finale. Fuck, it was nice. Soon enough he’d be watching Chef Alex sink his teeth into those perfect meaty size thirteens.

Alex made way to the kitchen with Joe trailing behind closely. He dumped Travis’s unconscious body onto the prep table, limbs flapping and making a meaty slap as they hit the metal table. Alex wasted no time in cutting Travis up. Feet at the ankles, legs at the torso, arms from the shoulder...at that point Travis woke up.  
“What the hell!?” He tried to struggles but at this point, his arms and legs wiggled around individually. He could still feel them and control them yet they weren’t connected.  
He the. Moaned, an overwhelming pleasure racking his body as he saw his limbs and feet tossed onto a grill now coated in a brown sauce.

“Joe! Joe, what are you doing?” Travis yelled as he watched Joe grab a Butcher’s knife. His head was lopped off and placed on a small spike that was surrounded with fruits and veggies like a Thanksgiving cornucopia. He watched as his torso, wow…that’s his torso? He thought for a moment how built he was, distracted for a moment as he admired his body before seeing it placed in a little smoker. That brought him back to the realization that he was literally in pieces being prepared by his buddy and the chef that had prepared Joe for them for the studio warming gift. at that moment he was effectively speechless.

That didn’t seem to matter though as an apple was shoved into his slackened mouth. “It helps the visual, no hard feelings buddy.” Joe shrugged before going to tend to Travis’s meat while the man himself watched his own body cook in real time. Almost an hour later he was finally being plated. He smelt so good too so it was no easy feat to stop drooling from around the apple.

Joe and Alex set Travis’s limbs, feet, hands, his ass, with ham slicing for ease of serving all through one cheek. A moment and a toast later Travis watched Joe bite into a slice of his ass and Chef Alex hungrily devouring his foot after a few tentative bites. He seemed very enthusiastic. Joe grabbed a large Tupperware. Slicing a bit of smoked pec off he placed it into the plastic container with one of Travis’s huge feet. He then poured some Travis gravy into a small cup and placed it inside before showing it to Travis.

“When you regen I think it’ll be real nice to deliver Matt’s compensation yourself.” He chuckled. “I’m sure he’ll love it.” Joe winked, seeing as Travis’s face pulled into a slight grin…the man seemed to really be liking this actually. Something about guys like he and Travis…muscular men like their bodies being appreciated and what better form of appreciation than this?

The world went black after that for Travis only to awaken a few moments later in bed next to Joe who was sucking on his toes. Toes that were connected to feet that were connected to the rest of him.  
“There he is, welcome back…you were delicious, bud.” He chuckled, patting the soles of Travis’s feet approvingly before hopping off the bed and setting Travis’s folded clothes from when they’d captured him and on top of that, a cut of pec with the nipple nice and crispy as well as one of his feet cooked up real nice. Maybe he’d have to take Joe up on that invite to his private DnD sessions…”


End file.
